Streaming Links
Let's face it: we love Shadowrun. When we aren't playing, we've got collections of the content around us somewhere. From podcasts to books, PDFs to bookmarked websites, we can't get enough. Sometimes, if we cannot sit in on a run, we'll still watch and listen to others run. Baseball fans pay for access to as many league games as possible. Several different media providers offer football (American style) packages to never miss a game. There are whole dedicated chapters of tennis shrines out there. But Runnerhub is bringing you Shadowrun games for free! (Sorry, no Urban Brawl league yet.) 'Streaming ' Not every Game Master puts together a complete A/V game session. Some just use Roll20 as a meeting place, with a generic photo in the background. Some add in soundtracks, multiple maps, background images, target dossiers, and more. The one common thread is that they all have an audio component. At the minimum, you can listen to them while doing something else. (Be aware some streamers 'cast games and videos that are not Shadowrun. If it's not what you're looking for, jack out.) Runnerhub is recruiting streaming players and GMs. There are some rewards for doing so, but the biggest is that you will be helping everybody else get their fix of games. Because even the strongest of us gets twitchy if we don't get our fix. Twitch: Twitch is the preferred streaming website for Runnerhub. Regardless of what you think of the announcement recently regarding passwords, Twitch offers a stable platform and uniform experience for users. It might get a little confusing seeing a live Twitch stream with a chat running right next to the chat for the game, but you eventually get accustomed to it. If you stream games (not necessarily via Twitch), drop us a line with the link. If you stream things other than just Shadowrun, let us know, so we can mention that as well. Be advised: Runnerhub is collecting many recordings of live streams to cross post onto the Official Runnerhub YouTube Channel TM. YouTube As mentioned just above, Runnerhub has a YouTube channel. Recorded streams will be rebroadcast here, archived in the Internet's collection of servers (at least until the first Crash). Visit it at the link below. You might also find other YouTube channels listed, where other gamers post their recorded game sessions. Some gamers might post more videos than just Shadowrun; if that is known, that will be listed. Not all links are affiliated with Runnerhub. * Official Runnerhub YouTube Channel * ItmeJP's "Mirrorshades" campaign. (First edition Shadowrun, and a whole lot more on the channel.) * Drunks and Dragons' Shadowrun 5e campaign. (Geekly's offering.) * Shadowrun Promo (from 1990). Podcasts * Gamer's Tavern - More than just Shadowrun, these fine folks cover many RPGs. And play them, too! * Arcology Podcast - Rules, Advice, Actual Play of 5e. From a Johnson you can trust. * Hidden Grid - Rumors abound that this podcast is merely on hiatus. Meanwhile, check out the Actual Play. * Critical Glitch - Shadowrun-based podcast in their third year * The Neo-Anarchist's Podcast - an In-Character News Summary broad...er... podcast covering the highlights of the Sixth World canon. (There's more links over at /r/Shadowrun's Reddit page. Check them out, when you have some time.) Games with Former Runners Here's a collection of people streaming their own Shadowrun games. Some are former runners, some are non-affiliated groups. No matter where a runner goes, that runner always tries to find a Shadowrunning crowd; a brief list has been collected below. * /u/Sarge-Pepper's Twitch feed * Sarge's YouTube feed * /u/Dekiec's Twitch Feed * Dekiec's YouTube feed * /u/StrikingCrayon's Twitch feed * StrikingCrayon's YouTube feed * Gamer's Tavern Twitch feed. (Not always 'Hub games, not always Shadowrun, but fun nonetheless.) __FORCETOC__ Category:Lore Category:Hub Canon